To the Beautiful you - Korean Drama
by Birdie555
Summary: This story starts from when our heroine played by Sulli is leaving Minho in the bus. I did not like how the ending was shot, so I elaborated it and added to it.


**Part 1**

Tears rolled down Jae hee's face as she watched Tae Joon call out to her. She was riding the bus to the airport. The lady sitting next to her held the smartphone and the both of them were peering down at Tae Joon's winning long jump. He had broken all of his previous records. He had the most triumphant look on his face as he trust his fists into the sky.

Jae Hee was filled with equal elation as Tae Joon felt at the moment. Suddenly, the screen showed Tae Joon surrounded by reporters, all wanting to hear his first words after his trimphant comeback victory. One headphone was hanging from Jae Hee's ear. She heard Tae Hoon exclaim her name desperately to the cameras, "Jae Hee! Jae Hee! Can you hear me! Wait for me Jae Hee! I will come for you!" Tears started flowing down Jae Hee's face in joy as she looked into Tae Joon's face. The stranger sharing her smart phone with Jae Hoo looked at Jae Hee like she was a strange and overly emotional person, not knowing it was her the olympic star had called out to with such urgency.

Tae Joon's mind recieted only Jae Hee's name as hundreds of cameras flashed into his face. All he could think of was how he was to reach Jae Hee. He could not let her go. She was the reason for this victory. She was the sole reason he had won and the only one for whom he had won. He had to reach her. Tae Joon rushed out to where the director's car was parked. "Take me to the airport now!" He ordered the driver. Journalists and fans ran behind him trying to stop him. He left them all behind and jumped in the car.

Within half an hour he was at the airport and rushed inside. Television sets all around showed his face from before on the news calling out to Jae Hoon. He looked around frantically for her in the crowded airport.

Then he spotted her in crowd looking up at his face on one of the television.

 **Part 2**

Tae Joon looked at Jae Hee for a moment to make sure it was her.

He made his way to her, reminding himself to keep calm.

He placed his right hand on her shoulder.

Jae Hee's eyes were glued to the television set. How much longer would she get to look at his face? Soon her flight would leave taking her away from her love and fate.

She turned as she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

Tae Joon looked into her huge, surprised eyes as she turned to him.

"Tae Joon!" Fresh tears sprung in Jae hee's eyes as her hands clutched Tae Joon's arms. "You.. You won! You did it Tae Joon!"

Tae Joon held her shoulders in his hands and pulled her towards his chest. He held her tight in his arms as she sobbed into his shirt. "Jae Hee," he spoke softly "It is and always has been all for you. My effort, my inspiration, my joy. My reason for playing and my reason for winning all are you."

She held him tight and shyly looked up into his eyes saying, " I need you to know Tae Joon. I belong to you. This is what lies in my heart."

"I might leave here but my heart can now never belong to another." she said.

Tae Joon took her to the airport lounge and made her sit.

"You might need to go now Jae Hee and I will not stop you. But know this, I will come for you. I will bring you back here to me. I am not letting you go now and don't you dare let me go."

She held his hand and leaned her head onto his shoulder. They sat there for a while until Jae Hee's flight departure arrived.

Tae Joon held her close to him as they went through the security checks, until he could no longer go with her. He pushed her hair back behind her ear and put his fingers at the end of her lips stretching them upwards into a smile. "I want you to smile Jae Hee. This is not our parting. This is the beggining of our togetherness." Jae Hee nodded giving him a small smile, as she made her way to the airport.

Have you reached? Jae Hee smiled looking at the text message from Tae Joon as soon as she stepped onto American soil. Yes I reached. She replied. Then went forward to add a little heart at the end of the message, blushing all the while.

Tae Joon was sitting in company when he recieved Jae Hee's text message with a heart. His face became red and he tried to hide it.

Everyday with video chats and text messages, the both of them never left the other for more than tweleve hours.

That day Jae Hee was in the garden when she heard someone behind her. She turned around and shouted out in joy. Tae Joon had come to her. Running she threw herself into his arms. They held each other making up for lost time.

Finally, Tae Joon released her. Jae Hee wouldn't let go and held onto his hands. "Are you ready to go back home Jae Hee?"

Jae Hee nodded to him, satisfied, melting into his arms.

Tae Joon and Jae Hee sat side by side on the returing flight to Korea overlooking the Korean landscape.

They were welcomed into Korea by their friends as they walked antipicipating a new life with a mutual feeling of completeness in their hearts.

Hello! Fellow Korean TV Show fans :-)

None of the rights to the story or the characters belong to me. This is only fan fiction.

Also if you have any opinion or feedback to give don't hesitate to drop a message or a comment. :-)


End file.
